


Puppies of Summer

by calikocat



Series: Alpha Harris [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Xander, Gen, Kid Fic, wee!Derek, wee!Laura, wee!cora, wee!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once inside Xander almost handed the boys to their mother's...but the second he was in the living room and laid eyes on the couch he made a beeline for it and laid down.  Stiles had quieted and then he and Derek settled on his chest so they were asleep in seconds.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyH (KachinaEarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachinaEarth/gifts), [Dragonfhain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfhain/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Buffy and Teen Wolf aren't mine.
> 
> Sequel to First Taste

Puppies of Summer  
calikocat  
Word count: 6206

XXX

They were stopping for the night at a hotel. Elden, Laura and Cora were getting their room keys while Talia bounced a sleepy baby Seth on her hip. Her eyes, however, were focused on the nearly comatose boys clinging to Xander. Derek was practically draped over his back and Stiles was curled up in his arms. She smiled at Xander and nodded at the boys. “Are you sure you don't mind sharing a room with them?”

“Nah, its fine. Are you sure about letting Heidi and Peter bunk together?”

She made a bit of a face. “Peter is old enough to make that sort of decision on his own...and the last thing I want to think about is my little brother's sex life.”

“If it helps I know Heidi has condoms.”

“It helps, but I'd still rather not think about it.”

Elden came back from the office then, Laura trailing behind and Cora clinging to her older sister in her sleep. “Three rooms.” Elden murmured. He tossed one key to Peter. “Keep it down, it’s late.” Peter gave him a small salute then he and Heidi each grabbed a bag and headed for their room. Elden handed Xander a key.

Xander managed to free up a hand and accepted the key. “Thanks.”

“You need help getting those two settled?”

“I figure I can just dump them on a bed and come back for our bags.” Xander looked at Laura. “You girls sure you don't want to bunk with us?”

Laura made a face. “No thanks.”

“Why Laura, I'm hurt. It’s not as if the cooties are catching.” He grinned and trotted off to his room. Behind him he heard Laura nearly squawk at her parents.

“Mom! You said cooties weren't real!”

Xander barely kept his giggles from waking the boys up.

 

He did as he said he'd do and put Derek and Stiles on the bed furthest from the door and left them there while he went back for their overnight bags. He did, however, lock the door behind him, no since in tempting fate. And on that thought he did a brief circuit around the hotel but found nothing dangerous.

He got the bags from the trunk; Talia was waiting for him at the car with her key. She smiled at him. “Anything amiss?”

“Didn't smell anything out of the ordinary...hey...can I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“I was just wondering why you told Stiles, about the wolf thing...he didn't seem shocked at all when you guys showed up at the school. He and Derek pretty much just pounced on me when I was all furry.”

“It was Claudia's decision. She told him and John, her husband, we merely backed her up.”

“Did the old show and tell routine eh?”

“It does seem to be the best way of coming out to friends, otherwise they don't believe you when you tell them you're a werewolf.”

“Yeah, and the Beta form kinda looks like a vamps game face, just a little, it can cause some problems.”

“Oh?”

“Buffy saw me wolf out and assumed I'd gotten vamped. She just missed my heart with a stake.”

Talia stared at him in horror. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, there were tears, apologies...I had to prove I was alive with a heartbeat and everything. But we got over it.”

She shook her head. “I've never met an Alpha with a life as interesting as yours.”

“Yeah. Lucky me.” He snorted. “See you in the morning.”

“Wake up call at seven, the earlier we rise the sooner we get back to Beacon Hills.”

“Got it, night Talia.”

“Sleep well.”

He nodded and carried the three small bags back to the room he was sharing with the boys. They were right where he left them, sprawled on the bed. Xander smiled at the sight before he closed and locked the door using both the deadbolt and the chain. Then he wedged a chair under the doorknob out of habit, growing up with Tony as a father, he'd had to barricade his door often to keep the guy out of his room; if he didn't his money tended to go missing.

Satisfied with his work he grabbed clean boxers from his own bag and slipped into the bathroom to shower. He cleaned quickly and dried the same way, slipping his clean boxers on and bagging the dirty ones in a plastic bag along with his socks. He was just starting to brush his teeth when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Xander opened it and Derek stumbled in. “Gotta pee.” He mumbled. Xander snorted, made sure the lid and seat were up and that Derek was actually pointed in the right direction before he left the kid to it. He still had his toothbrush in his mouth, brushing absently as he stuffed the plastic bag into his overnight bag.

Stiles rolled over, opened his eyes, and sat up, blinking around him in confusion. “Xander?”

Xander gave him a small wave just as Derek exited the bathroom, Xander went back in to spit and rinse his mouth out. When he was done he joined them with a yawn. “Either of you going to take a bath tonight? I don't think you'll have time in the morning.”

Derek made a face. “Baths are for babies.”

Stiles glared at him. “Are not!”

“I'm with Stiles on this one Derek. Baths are nice, when you have time for them, showers are quicker though.” He looked to Stiles. “Need help?” Stiles nodded and held his arms up tiredly for Xander to carry him; Xander smiled and picked up the toddler. Then he turned to Derek, Stiles in his grasp. “Get his jammies out would you Derek?”

“Okay.”

Xander, having never given a child a bath, found the experience to be complicated and very wet. The first couple of minutes he thought they were just going to have a water fight instead of getting the kid cleaned up, but when he was done splashing for the hell of it Stiles calmed and let Xander bathe him. Then Xander bundled him up in a towel and brought him back out into the room.

“All yours Derek...the floor's wet, try not to slip.”

“I've helped give Cora a bath, I know all about that.”

“And you couldn't have given me some help?” Derek grinned and slipped into the bathroom without a word. “Brat!” He snorted and dried Stiles off before helping him into his pajamas. “As soon as Derek is done you need to brush your teeth.”

“Kay.”

By the time Derek was done, however, Stiles was already asleep and so was Xander, he was aware enough to know Derek turned the lamp off and crawled into bed with them, but then sleep sucked him under.

 

The next few days of travel went on like that; and Xander had to say that road-tripping with the Hales was much better than road-tripping with his own pack. Of course when he'd made the trip to Beacon Hills before they'd all camped out in Oz's van. Sleeping in hotels on the second trip made all the difference...also he didn't have to play referee to a bunch of surly teenagers. It was pretty awesome.

xxx

It was late, approaching midnight, when they rolled into Beacon Hills; but they stopped at the Stilinski residence to drop off Stiles before heading to the Hales. Xander was only sort of aware of handing the little boy to Claudia as her husband parked a deputy car in the driveway beside them. The noise woke Stiles, who had been sleeping, and he clung to Xander and refused to let go.

Xander sighed and gave Claudia a pitiful look. She shared an amused smile with Talia who simply picked up Derek, who was starting to wake up and handed him to Xander. So Xander stood with two cranky/sleepy boys in his arms while Talia and Claudia grabbed the overnight bags and herded him into the house. Deputy Stilinski followed in confusion.

Once inside Xander almost handed the boys to their mother's...but the second he was in the living room and laid eyes on the couch he made a beeline for it and laid down. Stiles had quieted and then he and Derek settled on his chest so they were asleep in seconds.

 

John Stilinski stared at the teenager holding his son and Derek Hale...he wasn't sure how he felt about a boy that age spending so much time with the kids. Talia had vouched for him but it was odd. Claudia elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ow.”

“He's not a criminal.”

“It’s a little weird.”

“Kostek likes him...and which would you rather deal with? A happy Kostek who goes to sleep when he's supposed to or Kostek in the middle of a screaming fit?”

“He can stay.”

“Of course he can. I'm not waking the boys up now anyway.” She kissed his cheek. “I'll put their bags in his room. Hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Get something started and I'll help when I come back.”

She went upstairs and John watched the boys sleeping soundly on the couch...he still didn't like it.

xxx

Heavy footsteps on the stairs, a man's gait, it woke Xander faster than anything else ever could. He tensed and listened, his eyes closed, still feigning sleep. Outwardly he appeared calm, but his heart was racing, Stiles slept through his inner turmoil. Derek didn't.

He woke, rising up enough to bare wolf-y teeth at whoever had entered the living room. Xander opened his eyes enough to see the man from the night before, the deputy, Stiles' dad. He blinked up at the man and ruffled Derek's hair. “It’s okay...forgot where I was for a second.”

Derek shifted back, his lupine face receding, and started to snuggle back down on Xander's chest next to Stiles. Xander gave him a poke. “Let me up kid, and then you can go back to keeping Stiles warm.” Derek pouted. “You're kinda squishing my bladder.” With that the boy huffed a bit and let Xander scoot from under them and he rolled off the sofa in a crouch. Derek settled once more, curled around Stiles and Xander rearranged the blanket over them.

Only then did Xander look back at the deputy, who was looking a little worn around the edges, dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old t-shirt. “Bathroom?”

Deputy Stilinski pointed and Xander followed, tracking the sound of water, apparently the bathroom faucet was dripping. He did his business, washed his face and wandered into the kitchen, feeling sort of like a zombie. Xander sat at the kitchen table in a sort of daze and then plopped his head on the tabletop.

A moment later a mug of fresh coffee appeared by his head and he groaned in appreciation at the smell before sitting up so he could hover over the mug and bask. The deputy gave him a look of cautious amusement. “You going to just smell it or drink it?”

“Gimme a sec, I'm basking.” He breathed in the steam one more time before picking it up and sipping. “God that's good. Thank you Mr. Stilinski.”

“You're welcome.” They sat and drank coffee in silence for a while, Xander growing more and more tense under the close scrutiny. Finally Stilinski put down his own mug. “Breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

“Waffles?”

“I'm not picky; I'll eat whatever you fix.”

Then Xander watched, in shock, as the deputy started getting out bowls and ingredients and a waffle iron. Stilinski raised a brow at his expression. “What?”

“I thought you were just going to pop some frozen waffles in the toaster.”

He scoffed. “Claudia would kill me if I subjected a guest to that when I make the best homemade waffles in Beacon Hills.”

“I don't want you to go to any trouble...”

“No trouble...haven't you had homemade waffles before?”

“...no.”

Stilinski stared at him for a second. “Want to help?”

“Um...sure.” Xander approached him cautiously and handed Stilinski what he needed and watched as the man worked.

By the time there were several plates of waffles, enough for two growing werewolves and a family of three they stopped and turned to find Derek, Stiles, and Claudia all sitting at the table; each eyeing the waffles with a hungry gleam in their eyes.

Stilinski laughed and doled out the waffles, pointing Xander in the direction of the fridge for the syrup and milk. He continued to watch Xander all through breakfast, up until they were done and Claudia shooed them out of the kitchen. They had cooked so she would clean up.

The boys had gone upstairs to wash off the syrup and get dressed, and with Claudia in the kitchen they were alone. “You can ask me about whatever is bothering you.”

Stilinski stared at him for a moment, then said; “Just wondering why Derek would defend you when you're an Alpha and so much older than him. You're an adult, eighteen right?”

“Yeah...He heard my heart speed up.”

“Oh...and?”

“I heard you coming down the stairs...and I tensed.”

“Why?”

Xander shrugged. “Conditioned response. Hear a man's steps on the stairs, and I wonder how much he's going to hurt me.”

“What...?”

“My father is mean drunk...the last time I saw him he tried to permanently scar my face with a broken bottle. Luckily I'm a werewolf now and I healed, but he was going for my eyes. I stayed with a friend through the whole school year.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah...I'm just gonna get dressed now.” Xander slipped away, still a little tense as he always was after talking about his home life. “Uh...where is my bag?”

“In Kostek's room.”

“Um, thanks.” He walked up the stairs, walked, he didn't run.

xxx

Xander took a quick shower after he ran the boys out of the upstairs bathroom, and cleaned up the syrup they'd left all over the bathroom counter. He wasn't sure how they managed to get it everywhere, but they had. He dressed in a thinner pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt, it was only May and he wasn't sure what to expect from the Northern California forecast, being a SoCal boy.

Afterward he tracked down his shoes and then the boys, now clean and dressed and he picked one up under each arm and toted them outside. He figured he was saving Claudia from a little bit of hassle. After all the sugar from breakfast was just starting to kick in for Stiles. No need in subjecting the adults to three boys who'd had too much sugar.

And Stiles had definitely had too much sugar...or maybe he just had that much energy, it was hard to tell. Xander didn't remember ever being that energetic when he was little, but then that had been a long time ago...Mrs. McNally would probably remember.

He pushed away the old pain when Derek gave him a look, a frown. They were outside playing, having fun, there was no reason for Xander to be sad, and so he smiled, gave a fake roar and continued to chase them around the yard. Stiles gave another squeal of laughter, taking off like a mini rocket and urging Derek to follow.

 

John watched the boys from a window, watched as an eighteen year old boy chased Derek and Kostek around the yard. A sharp crack and sting to his ass made him jump. “Jesus Claudia.”

She grinned at him and waved the dish towel at him. “Stop worrying.”

“It’s strange isn't it?”

“Not really.”

He looked outside again, still unsure. Another warning crack of the dishtowel however sent him scurrying from the window. “Alright already, I'll reserve judgment.”

She laughed and blew him a kiss. “That's all I ask.”

 

Xander stripped in the bathroom before he shifted to his wolf form, full Alpha form as Talia had called it. He'd left the door open just a bit so he could push it open with his snout and then trotted to Stiles' room where the boys were already on the bed, eyes drowsy in exhaustion.

He couldn't blame them, he was tired too, and couldn't believe he was actually going to take a mid morning nap. That was something he hadn't done in years; taking care of kids was exhausting, even being a werewolf barely let him keep up with Stiles' energy levels.

Derek lifted his head a bit from the pillow and scooted to the far side of the bed. Xander carefully hopped up between them and settled, head on his paws. Stiles yawned and rolled over and into him, snuggling into Xander's fur. Derek did the same on his other side and Xander fell asleep listening to their heart beats, idly wondering why Stiles’ beat so fast.

 

John did a double take when he walked by the room a few minutes later. He knew, had even seen the Hales shift into their Beta forms, but he'd never seen any of them transformed like this, like an actual wolf. He stared at the boys cuddled up on either side of the sleeping beast he knew to be Xander. Anyone just glancing at the scene would assume he was just a really big dog.

It made him like Xander a little more, the kid had slept with both boys on top of him in his human form all night, but the first sign of discomfort from John and now he was sleeping with them as a wolf.

Claudia tiptoed up to him and smiled at the scene.

xxx

When Xander woke he carefully wiggled from between the boys and made his way to the bathroom where he changed back and redressed. Then following the sounds of movement to the kitchen, he helped Claudia with lunch. Peanut butter and jelly for Stiles, like the kid needed more sugar, he even commented on her craziness which made her laugh. And roast beef for the rest of them.

They were just putting the finishing touches on the meal, and Xander could hear the boys waking up, when Claudia offered up her jeep.

“Wait, what?”

She grinned. “I said you can drive my jeep while you're here.”

“I don't know about that, what will you drive then?”

“Okay, want me to drop you kids off at the park while I get groceries?”

“You just don't want to drag a bunch of kids to the store with you.”

“You got me, you've figured out my plan.”

He grinned and started to set the table. “You don't have to put me up the whole summer...I mean the Hales have room.”

Claudia huffed and gave him a bit of a pout. “But we're such good hosts.”

Xander's grin slipped and he decided to be a little more serious. “Yeah but I don't think John likes me and would rather not have me here.”

She waved off his concern. “He's a cop, seeing an eighteen year old boy with two little kids makes him wary.”

Xander nearly dropped one of the glasses he was holding. “Oh...god...I would never-”

She shushed him with a kind smile. “I know. John just needs to get to know you better.”

Xander swallowed. “I would never take advantage of a kid.”

Claudia nodded. “Talia told me about the substitute teacher who tried to...you know.”

“Well that's a bit different...she turned out to be a giant preying mantis and wanted to bite my head off in the middle of raping me.” He shuddered, and Claudia gave his shoulder a pat.

“Still have that phobia of older women?”

He pulled away from her touch. “You have no idea...junior year I messed with a love spell...and ended up running from every woman in Sunnydale. Even the mom of one of my best friends.”

She smiled and didn't try to touch him again. “Give John some time. We'll drive to the park after lunch and you can watch the boys while I shop.”

“Okay.”

“Go wake them up would you?”

“Sure.” He put the glasses down and left the kitchen.

“You can come out now.”

John peeked in from the opposite doorway. “How come you knew I was here and he didn't?”

“I kept him engaged and he was remembering past emotional trauma...do you feel better now? About Xander?”

“Kid needs therapy.”

“Probably. Wash up for lunch.”

xxx

A week later found Xander, the Hales and the Stilinskis all at a lake together for an entire day. They'd all left early to get there, so they'd have the entire day to swim, hike, and cook out.

Xander impressed everyone with his swimming, he could still shoot through the water like his former team mates...and it prompted him to share that particular horror story. Peter hadn't believed him at first, but Heidi's horror was enough to convince him.

“So they didn't get eaten? I mean they only found the skin of that one guy on the beach.”

“Nope, they just split their skin and shed it.”

“Eww.”

“You think it was eww, try seeing a pile of skin on the cafeteria floor and then having one of those things come at you.”

“One of them shed their skin in the cafeteria...where we ate every day?”

“Yep.”

Heidi tried not to gag. “I'm so glad we blew up the school.”

“You and me both, too many people died there.”

 

The biggest change that happened while they were at the lake was John's attitude toward Xander. He'd been a little more accepting as the week had gone on, but seeing Xander interact the same with all the kids seemed to make John relax a little. Xander was just glad no one commented on his scars.

The kids' favorite part was hanging onto Xander's neck while he sped back and forth across the lake, everyone wanted a turn, Derek, Stiles, Cora...even Laura.

And, of course, he pushed Peter off the dock and into the water when he wasn't expecting it. Peter came up from the water coughing and spluttering. “Why must you always shove me in the water as a display of dominance?”

“Nothing about dominance Petey. I saw you throw that frog at Laura.”

He huffed and Heidi helped him back onto the dock with a smile.

 

When they dried off for the hike Xander ended up carrying each of the smaller children, even Cora at one point when an adult's arms got tired.

 

That night they stayed in one large cabin. John and Claudia had their own room as did Talia and Elden. All the kids, however, piled up their sleeping bags in the floor of the main room, making a huge nest and piled themselves in it to sleep. Xander took his wolf form again, and was in the center of the pile with the kids crowded around him, even Seth. He'd struggled out of Talia's arms and crawled into the pile of kids.

The parents all watched in amusement; and John relaxed even more. Xander really wasn't a threat.

“Okay, you win. Kostek can spend next week with him at the Hales.”

Claudia grinned and high-fived Talia in victory.

xxx

The next week Xander ended up helping Elden build a tree house. The older man had been waiting for Xander specifically to help because, apparently, Peter was useless when it came to that sort of thing. Peter agreed.

While they worked on the tree house Derek, Laura, Cora and Stiles played in the back yard and on the patio. Xander had been absolutely thrilled to be of some use, he'd tried to take woodshop in freshmen year, but the teacher had disappeared partway through the semester and it had gotten canceled. He never bothered to sign up the next year.

Even better Elden was another adult man who saw Xander and didn't think he was a loser and waste of space. It gave him another man to look up to, and he soaked up all the things that Elden told him, passed on to him. Elden was the only man besides Giles that Xander had ever had to look up too.

It was a good feeling.

 

When they weren't working on the tree house Derek was dragging him inside so he could help him teach Stiles how to play every game he had for the play station. Not to mention the number of Disney movies they watched every night.

xxx

The movie trend continued the next week when they were back at Stiles' house. They watched movies every night, Xander read to them before bed, and every day they played catch in the back yard. Though a couple of times Xander switched things up and played fetch instead in his wolf form; which Stiles absolutely loved.

 

One night though after the boys were asleep in Stile's bed Xander wiggled out from between them and changed back to human form in the bathroom. Then after dressing he went downstairs to settle in for the night on the couch.

John appeared in the open doorway as Xander was fluffing a pillow. “Hey.”

“Hey Mr. Stilinski.”

“Call me John...I wanted to apologize, for being suspicious.”

“It’s okay. You were just being a good parent. Can't fault you for that.”

“There a reason you're down here then, instead of upstairs?”

Xander hesitated for just a second. “It’s a little too much. It’s just been a long time since I felt like a kid. Most of the stuff we've done this past couple of weeks...I haven't done since Jesse died.”

“Jesse?”

“Yeah. He was my best friend...had been since I was Stiles' age.”

“What happened to him?”

“Vampires. He was taken...killed...and turned into one of them. I had to kill him to save a classmate.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah...so I just need some breathing space for the night...but...it’s not a bad thing.”

“Oh?”

Xander smiled sadly. “It’s like...I can finally let him go now.”

John nodded and smiled. “I'm happy for you.” He moved to switch off the living room light. “I'll let you get some sleep...you do realize the boys will be in here to join you before morning.”

“Yeah.”

“Good night son.”

Xander's jaw dropped a little, but he nodded. “Good night.”

 

The rest of the summer was filled with days at the park, the local pool, and camping in the Stilinski back yard. And, of course, work on the tree house at the Hale's.

Then one day another Alpha came to visit Talia.

xxx

They were at the Hales again that week. The tree house was almost done and Elden had to work so Xander and the boys were running free in the preserve. Well, Xander and Derek were running. Stiles was riding piggy back on Xander.

They'd been in the woods most of the day, playing, tracking one another. Stiles wasn't good at tracking, but hey, the kid was only four. He'd get better, and being able to track without super senses was going to be a skill he'd need if he kept hanging out with wolves.

It was getting late and getting dark, dark always came faster in the woods and they were heading back to the house. They got to the back yard first, only to find Cora and Laura hiding in the tree house.

Xander looked up at the almost complete structure in confusion, because they'd promised to stay out of it until it was finished. He was sure there had to be a good reason for them to break it. So he set Stiles down and started to climb the ladder. “Stay with Stiles.”

Derek looked up at him and whispered. “Do you smell that?”

“What?”

“Cora's been crying...”

Xander paused, breathed in deeply...huh. So he stepped down from the ladder and motioned to Derek and Stiles. “Up the ladder, both of you.” To Derek he said. “Don't let Stiles fall.” Derek nodded and they got Stiles up the ladder, Derek right behind him. “I'll be back.”

Xander moved away from the tree house to the back patio. The door was open and he could hear voices inside. Knowing that everyone inside could hear him, with the exception of Elden and Seth, Xander didn't bother trying to sneak in. He just walked inside like he normally would.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and then continued on into the living room. There was a man he didn't know, a werewolf actually, standing in front of Talia, his body posed in an aggressive stance, chest thrown out.

“Do you accept?” He asked Talia.

Talia sighed. “Challenging me? You couldn't keep your own pack together; you let the Hunters wipe them out. What makes you think you could hold this territory?”

The man, an Alpha apparently, frowned. “It would be easy here. Wolves have been here for more than a hundred years.”

Talia shook her head. “The Hales have been here for more than a hundred years. We are the guardians of this land, not simply the local pack.”

“Guardians?” The challenger looked skeptical.

“There is an energy here that draws things to Beacon Hills. It is literally a beacon.” Her eyes fell on Xander. “You've felt it, haven't you Xander?”

Xander blinked and thought about it...yes he supposed he had. “I guess, but it feels pretty muted...compared to Sunnydale.”

The stranger looked at Xander in surprise. “Who is this?”

Talia smiled warmly and introduced him. “Xander Harris of Sunnydale. He arrived last year and requested aid.”

He sniffed in Xander's direction. “You gave him the bite.”

“I did.”

“Hmph. What do you think boy, wanna follow me? You're certainly not a Hale.”

Xander eyed the man steadily...he wasn't much older than Xander really. “Why was Cora crying?”

He grinned. “A misunderstanding on my part. I didn't realize females had so much power in this pack, it’s embarrassing really. Challenging a female for her position.”

Xander stared at the moron for a second before dismissing him and looking back at Talia. “You've got this?”

“Of course.”

Xander eyed her, feeling a little suspicious. After all, she wasn't the only Alpha around that this joker could challenge. “Right. I'll be outside.”

“Elden will let you know when dinner is ready.”

“Thanks.”

Xander left the room and headed back outside. He had every intention of not leaving the kids alone with the new guy.

xxx

Xander missed the show down between Talia and the challenger, and he didn't even regret it. It was enough knowing that she had dealt with the problem, she was perfectly capable and not someone Xander wanted to mess with. No thank you.

However the next day they were playing in the preserve again, Xander practicing his own tracking abilities, when there was a scream. It sounded like Derek. He was already running when Stiles started crying.

Xander flew over the ground on all fours, in the distance he could hear Heidi and Peter heading toward the crying just like him. Cora was crying now and Laura was yelling. Whatever was going on, all four kids were together, and that was something at least. He ran faster.

The ground started to slope and he leaped across the low lying area, he was getting closer, the voices getting clearer. He popped over a crest, and stopped for just a second. The Alpha that had challenged Talia had Stiles by the arm, holding him off the ground. Derek and Laura were tearing into him, but he just kept swatting them away, no matter how many times they popped back up and attacked him again.

Xander snarled and jumped down into the clearing, tackling the Alpha, knocking him to the ground. Stiles went flying and Xander scrambled after him and just barely managed to catch him and twist his body so he would take the impact and not Stiles.

He glanced at the Alpha, who was dazed and taking a moment to get to his feet, while the rest of the kids were already headed toward Xander, all scratched up and healing. “Stiles?”

Stiles whimpered. Xander set him down and felt the boy's arm gently. “Hurts.”

“I know buddy, but I don't think it's broken. I'd be able to tell if it was. I've had a lot of broken arms. You'll probably have bruises.”

“It’s not broken?” Derek asked.

“No.”

“He broke Derek's.” Stiles whispered in horror. “He broke Derek.”

“I'm okay.” Derek reassured him. “It’s already healed.”

“Laura.”

Laura looked up at Xander. “Yeah.”

“Get them out of here.”

She nodded and picked Stiles up. “Let's go.”

The Alpha charged at them and Xander tackled him again. “Get out of the way!”

“I'm thinking no.” Xander punched him in the throat. “What kind of creep picks on kids like that?”

It took a long moment for the Alpha to use his throat again. “The kind that wants to devastate their opponent just before a hostile takeover.” He rushed Xander again and Xander let his military training...err his memories of military training take over.

They grappled and Xander twisted so that the other couldn't get a hold of him and keep that hold. He knocked the other wolf's feet from under him, and slammed his head to the ground, on a well placed rock, forcing the other to bare his throat. The other Alpha snarled, his eyes glowing red.

“I won't submit to a beta!”

Xander roared back, his own eyes going red. “I'm no beta!”

“Enough Xander.”

Xander didn't look up when Talia spoke. “I thought you took care of him.”

“I didn't think he would do more than make Cora cry. Let him go. I'll get rid of him.”

“The kids?”

“Heidi and Peter have them.”

“Good.” Xander threw the Alpha away from him. “He's all yours.”

Talia wasted no time or pity for the rogue Alpha, his blood was on the ground and his throat a red ruin before Xander could even blink. And then...Talia ripped him in half.

Xander stared. “Holy crap.”

“Sometimes, an Alpha has to kill.”

“No, I get that. He would have just come back and hurt the kids again...but the whole ripping him in half? What was that about?”

She looked at the body for a moment. “It’s the one way to insure he can't be revived.”

“Whoa...I know we're tough and hard to kill...but...”

Talia nodded. “There's a theory that a wolf can be brought back after death if their body is intact. Its why when Hunters kills us they cut our bodies in half with a ceremonial sword.”

“Yikes. That's kinda important and need to know stuff Talia.”

“I didn't think you would need to know, Hunters generally stay away from Hellmouths.”

“Still.”

“Yes, you're right. I should have told you.”

“Yep...now what? We can't just leave him laying here.”

“We'll burn the body...and bury the bones.”

“A dog joke would be a bit crass now wouldn't.”

“It would.”

He nodded. “I won't make one then.”

“Forget the dog jokes!” Heidi yelled. “There’s marshmallows back at the house!”

Xander groaned. “I apologize for your future Beta's behavior.”

Talia smiled at him. “Future Beta?”

“Yeah, you know she won't want to leave Peter.”

“I did notice. I welcome her addition to my pack, but I'm sorry you're losing a Beta. Perhaps I'll send one your way when he's old enough.”

“You mean Derek?”

“Yes.”

“He'd be welcome, but only if it’s what he wants, and that will be way in the future anyway.” Xander grimaced at the body. “We better move before the flies find him.”

“I'll move the body further out, have the children help you gather wood.”

“Will do.”

They separated for their tasks; and in the end Heidi did not get her way. There was no roasting of marshmallows over the dead Alpha's corpse. Thank god.

And even better, the rest of the summer passed peacefully and no one else died. A novel concept in Xander's experience.

XXX


End file.
